


Wayward Orphan

by LavenderMoon13



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Developing Relationship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Ninja, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Orphans, Other, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon13/pseuds/LavenderMoon13
Summary: When Madara finds an orphan he decides to bring the child to his birth clan because of her unique heritage and bloodline.A growing up story as an adopted Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Death do us Part

Tiny fingers were digging into his shoulder, not painful but a definite annoyance. Focusing on the task at hand, his arm that held the tiny girl pressed closer to her back, squishing her to him tighter. He needed a tighter grip as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He didn’t know for sure if they were being followed so he had quickened his pace. 

His plan to come out in the world for a brief moment did not include taking the child, but his hand had been forced. It was supposed to be a simple visit to a gypsy kunoichi for her age reversal jutsu and then to rendezvous with the current head of the Uchiha clan, but it seemed he was too late for a final appointment. The scene he had come across would pull on the heart strings of any normal person, a small child barely reaching his knee, was covered in a slimy muddy substance. A result of blood mixing with dirt. He could see that the grave she had recently dug and refilled was shallow but efficient. Madara knew who the little girl was, the last time he had seen her was around three years ago when he had come for the age reversal jutsu. Back Then She was just a precious bundle on the gypsy nin’s back. Now She had to be about three or will be turning three. 

He moved quick afterwards, scooping the toddler up and making his way towards a rendezvous point he was supposed to be at. As he gracefully jumped through the trees he began to wonder what exactly he was going to do with the tiny child. He really didn’t want to “raise” another child. Obito was a handful and Madara had no desire to deal with the terrible teens of a female. She would be less willing to comply to him, he already knew. Obito would most likely want him to dispose of the child but Madara needed her inherited jutsu. She might be too young now, but he knew of the clan she was birthed from taught chakra control early on in life. This toddler most likely already knew her chakra natures and was probably developing a taste for ninjutsu.  
Madara was risking a lot with this toddler. The birth clan might be simple gypsy nin belonging to no land, but the sire clan...

Madara shook the tiny ball of anxiety growing inside of him. He had to get this child to the safety of his own beloved clan. The sight of his subordinate was a relief. He had made it without someone seeing him. 

“You’re late.” The man with black hair said as he turned to face Madara, “Tch you’re jutsu Gypsy woman must not have done a very good job this time. You look like shit.” 

Madara breathed out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t have the jutsu put on me. The Gypsy was dead. Hence why I have this little bundle of joy.” He placed the tiny girl on the ground, the bag she was carrying almost touching the ground with the weight of books. In her arms she hugged a stuffed cat closer to her. She was terrified. The other man looked down at her and stared. 

“Why do you have a child?” 

“Tch, Because Fugaku, I had to take her before someone else did.”

“Why does it matter if you have her?”

“Don’t question me! I need her bloodline jutsu! She’s a potential child genius like your son Itachi.” 

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Madara, “Doubtful. Itachi is one of a kind.”

“Take my word for it Fugaku. She’ll be more than exemplary. She already has a taste of ninjutsu. Now, I need you to take her into our clan”

Fugaku crossed his arms, “You’re kidding right?”

Madara copied him, “What? Are there no young women without a husband who want children in the compound?”

“It’s not that sir....it’s just..I mean how old even is this girl? What’s her name? I don’t know anything about her!”

Madara sighed again, “She’s two, her name is Lavender.”

Fugaku and Madara had a stare down for a few minutes. Fugaku didn’t want to disobey Madara but he also didn’t want to deal the paperwork of adoption or the explanation of how he got the child. 

“Fine...I will take the girl...” Fugaku said biting his lip slightly. Madara shoved the toddler closer to Fugaku. She stumbled into his legs and whimpered. 

“I’ll have to remain in hiding much longer than I thought previously. Without that age reversal jutsu I’ll be tied down with the chakra again.. I probably won’t see you again for a while.” Madara said casually as he turned to leave. He only glanced at the toddler one more time before he left.

Fugaku sighed and bent down to be eye level with the girl. She pulled back slightly, terror present in her face. How scary it must be for her. He tried to think of a way to make her comfortable around him or at least ease her anxiety. “When is your birthday?”

The girl thought for a moment, debating whether or not she wanted to answer the stranger. “July second...”

Fugaku smiled at her “ My my, you’re exactly twenty-two days older than my youngest son. You’re gonna be turning three soon then?”

The girl nodded at him. He slowly reached out his arms and she moved into them to be picked up. Fugaku sighed and decided to make his way back the village, not particularly excited to face the Hogake with a random child. Not only that but he began to brainstorm who he could hand this toddler to. There weren’t many Uchiha women that didn’t already have children. He knew his wife Mikoto would take in the girl but he was already starting out formulate a plan to have this girl arranged to marry his son. It would be better for her to already have a place in the clan instead of being an outsider. Being a wife to benefit the clan was much better than being outsider. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fugaku made his way back to his own home, child in his arms. As soon as he walked in to the home he was bombarded by his wife. She was worried for him when she realized he was gone from their bed but before she could scold him she cut herself short when big brown eyes looked at her. No questions asked Mikoto scooped up the little girl from her husband’s arms and held her close. Instinctively she knew that this girl needed the love of a mother right now. She hugged the toddler close and started slowly down the hall to the bathroom so she could clean the poor thing. 

Fugaku let out the breath of air he had unknowingly been holding in the moment he seen his wife. He made his way to his bedroom and sat at the end of his bed. He rubbed his temples already trying to pick the perfect guardian for the girl. 

Most women were already mothers to about two to three children. Most wouldn’t want another mouth to feed. He’d have to settle on a woman without a husband. Two women in particular popped into his head as he laid on his bed. A pair of Uchiha twins, neither were married. They too were orphaned themselves at a young age, both parents were ninja serving the village as medical nin and died in the third war. Tomorrow he would ask them to accompany him to the Hokage to get the adoption settled. 

After an hour his wife returned to their shared room. “She’s asleep for now. She’s in the guest room but I’m assuming you’re going to be looking for a home for her.”

Fugaku opened one of his eyes to peer at his wife who was getting ready to go back to sleep. “Yes...I think Yua and Yui will be a good choice for guardians.”

Mikoto hummed a response as she laid down. “Dear...what were you doing out there so late?...” 

She never got a response as Fugaku fell asleep from his long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was me playing with an alternate universe where maybe Madara was getting jutsus to help him live.
> 
> I also liked the idea that what if Fugaku was conspiring with Madara at some point? Not ideal and definitely out of character but it’s a thought.


	2. Will of Fire

The small tugging at her hair from a brush shook the last of the sleepiness from Lavender’s eyes. It had been three days since her introduction to the Uchiha clan. She had been warmly welcomed by Uchiha twins into their home. Her days here had been slightly overwhelming with information as Fugaku had been shoving as much Uchiha history knowledge as he could into her brain. He had repeatedly told her that having the Uchiha name meant honor and she should be wary that she never dishonor it. 

Today was finally going to be a bit more exciting though, Fugaku promised to bring her along with his sons to practice their jutsu. He claimed he wanted to see which chakra nature she had. Yui was currently finishing up brushing Lavender’s long brunette hair. Pulling back the sides into a small pony and placing a black bow in to finish the look. Yui knelt down in front of Lavender and smiled, smoothing down the dress that Lavender wore. Yui giggled lightly at the tiny face that peered over the large bucket collar of the dress. 

“Today is a big day my sweetness. You’ll be training with the clan head and that means you need to be very respectful.” Yui did a once over as she spoke to make sure Lavender was perfect looking and not disorganized. 

“Oh sister! She’s going to be perfect! I can already sense her chakra is going to impress Fugaku-san” Yua walked out of the door way that lead to the kitchen. She was a sensory type ninja and could feel the immense chakra that pooled in the child. “You’re already going to be a great addition to the clan...” Yua smiled at the thought of the future with her newly beloved child. 

Almost on cue a knock to their door rang throughout the small house. Yua quickly ran to open the door to reveal Fugaku. “Is she ready to go?” 

“Just a moment sir! I’m just finishing fastening on her hip pouches.”Yui commented quickly latching them on the child’s thigh. She finished up the look with a few chakra orbs tied like a belt. They were an edible she developed herself as she was a medic ninja like her parents. 

She held Lavender’s hand and guided her to Fugaku. He nodded and turned to make his way to the entrance of the gate. As Lavender followed behind she noticed a small boy waiting at the entrance. He had the notable features all Uchiha had, dark eyes and raven hair to match. Subconsciously Lavender brushed her fingers through her hair, the anxiety of feeling out of place creeping up on her. Her hair color and eye color made her stand out among the clan members. 

“Lavender, this is Sasuke. My youngest son.” Fugaku held his hand out slightly presenting Sasuke. Remembering the night she was brought here she knew this was the child Fugaku mentioned. She felt slightly excited to be older than this boy, she was always the youngest previously. 

“Come now children let’s not waste time.” Fugaku said as he started to walk down the road. Both children jogged to catch up with him. As they caught up to him Sasuke held out his hand to his side, “Hello....There aren’t many kids my age around here.” 

Lavender could only assume this was his declaration of friendship to her. Slowly she reached her hand back and held his own. “Then we’ll just have to stick together.” 

She gave him a smile with her answer. A small blush dusted across his face and he turned his head quickly to look at his father’s back. “Hn, if you need me so you won’t be lonely then I guess we can. “

She covered her mouth with her sleeve and giggled. Their walk didn’t take long though and soon she could see the figures of some older boys. They were already practicing on some dummies and throwing shuriken. She watched in awe as a boy with long hair did some fancy aerial moves and landed each shuriken perfectly in each target set up around the area. 

Her mouth was agape and the other boy chuckled. “He’s such a show off isn’t he?” He kneeled down and held out his hand to her, “I’m Shisui and you must be the one everyone is whispering about in the compound.” 

Lavender reached back and shook Shisui’s hand, “My name is Lavender.....how did he do that?” She turned her gaze back to the other boy. 

Shisui chuckled again, “Well he did it with a lot of practice but something tells me you probably could do it too.” 

“You really think so!” She excitedly jumped up and down, with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Shisui quickly became her favorite cousin. Taking time with her to teach her perfect shuriken throwing, and helping her channel her chakra natures. Fugaku was very happy to find that her first nature was fire but with a little extra time with her Shisui discovered she also had a water nature, an odd pairing to say the least. 

She also learned that the other boy was Itachi and was Sasuke’s older brother. She already favored Shisui but Itachi was her inspiration. She admired him greatly after meeting him. She wanted to be like him. Her first day of training gave her the goal to be like Itachi.

She pulled on the sleeve of Fugaku to get his attention. As he kneeled down she gave him her best look of determination. “I wanna be a shinobi” 

He have a small laugh at her decision, “Well little one...in a few years you and Sasuke will be able to enroll.” 

“No!” She yelled at him and it took him aback, looking at her with shock. “If I wait I’ll never be like Itachi! Please enroll me in school!”

Fugaku sighed and looked at her a little sternly. “....It will be difficult for someone as young as you....But I guess there hasn’t really been an age requirement for enrollment.” 

“You won’t regret it Sir! I promise I’ll be just as good as Itachi!”

Fugaku stood backup and sighed a little, running a hand through his hair. She had the Uchiha fire that’s for sure. He would have to run it by the twins first since they were her guardians and he’d need to talk with the Hokage about letting such a young child into shinobi school but something told Fugaku that the Third Hokage didn’t really care...

Fugaku had to get to a meeting with all clan leaders soon and entrusted the youngsters to the boys. Both Shisui and Itachi decided to give the small children piggyback rides to the village and treat them to some ramen. As they were on their way they ran into Izumi. 

“Well hello there little one! “ She happily exclaimed to child on Shisui’s back. Lavender held her hand out to Izumi to which she gladly shook. 

“We’re heading to Ichiraku’s you wanna come?” Shisui asked. Itachi tried to kick Shisui but couldn’t hide the blush on his face. 

“Hehe Itachi is all red...” Lavendee whispered out. 

Both Shisui and Izumi laughed. “Sure I’ll join you guys, nothing can beat that joint.”

As they all walked to the eatery they passed a blonde boy running in the opposite direction. 

“Just you guys wait! I’ll be Hokage one day and then you’ll have to notice me!” 

Lavender watched him disappear into the sea of people, watching as it split open to let him through and fall back together swallowing his figure. 

“How come he wants us to notice him?” She asked no one in particular.

Shisui sighed, “ Because he has no one.”

“Not even parents?”

“No...they died a couple years ago.”

“....So he’s an orphan like me?” 

Izumi placed her hand on the small of Lavender’s back , “Sweetie...you’re not an orphan anymore. You have a family. He’s all alone.”

“Then let’s adopt him! If he needs a family I’d be willing to share!”

Shisui and Izumi glanced at each other, “It doesn’t work that way. We’re not supposed to talk to him.” Shisui sighed out

“But why?” 

“Just.....because. You’ll understand when you’re older.” Shisui could only share. Her concerns over the boy didn’t leave her mind though. But what could she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many cousins!! But of course I had to choose Shisui to be the favorite. I think we need to have a cute short chapter about them bonding sometime.
> 
> And an introduction to the Twins!! I’ve always wanted Uchiha twins

**Author's Note:**

> This was me playing with an alternate universe where maybe Madara was getting jutsus to help him live.
> 
> I also liked the idea that what if Fugaku was conspiring with Madara at some point? Not ideal and definitely out of character but it’s a thought.


End file.
